


December 27th - Vacation

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Steve and Bucky go on holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: In the Avengers' pie-making contest in October, Steve and Bucky won a vacation, they chose Ireland.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	December 27th - Vacation

"How many sweaters have you packed?" Bucky asked from the depths of the closet.

Idly turning the page of his book, Steve's first answer was an honest "none" before he realized what he'd admitted and tried to backtrack, "I mean, uh.."

But it was too late, Bucky had heard him the first time and the brunet came stalking out of the closet, arms laden with clothes and a glare on his face, "what do you mean none? How much packing have you actually done Steven?"

Steve tried his best  _ innocent angel _ face despite knowing that Bucky would see right through it and dropped his book to splay his hands out pleadingly. 

"Don't give me that Rogers. Get your suitcase and pack it. You know the doc hates it when you're late." Dumping the clothes he was carrying onto the bed, Bucky whirled around and re-entered the closet, this time dragging stuff off Steve's shelves rather than his own. 

"Alright, alright" Steve gave in, a tendril of regret curling in his stomach for not doing this earlier. He grabbed his suitcase and lay it on the bed, before staring at the empty insides despondently. "Buck, how cold is it gonna be?"

"Why are you asking me? Ask Jarvis." 

With a huff, the blonde did just that, getting a reply of "it's currently 11 degrees Celsius in Kilcar, with rain showers expected for much of the next week, and a high temperature of 12."

"Buck, what's 11 degrees Celsius in Fahrenheit?"

"53" his husband shouted back.

"Jarvis, how cold is it gonna get?" 

"Overnight lows of 39 Fahrenheit are forecast, Captain."

Armed with the weather forecast, Steve set about deciding which clothes he would need for the next few days, loading his suitcase with long-sleeved shirts and sweaters, a couple of pairs of sweatpants and jammies, a few hoodies, socks, underwear, an extra pair of jeans and a waterproof jacket. He also threw in his running shoes and pair of slippers he'd received for Christmas from Senora Jimenez down the street. And all the necessary hygiene products, a few books, laptop, chargers, etc.

Bucky's suitcase held pretty much the same things, and they were both wearing jeans, boots, sweaters and leather jackets to travel so they should have everything they need. 

They were downstairs fussing over their fur babies when the portal opened up at the foot of the staircase. 

"Right, everyone ready?" Strange stepped out with a grin, bending to pick up Buffy who was circling his ankles.

Bucky was nervously stroking Alpine as he asked for what felt like the 300th time, "are you sure you don't mind looking after the cats?"

Stephen sighed, "Yes Bucky, I'm sure. Wong and I will enjoy having them around the Sanctum, and Clint has texted me 7 times this morning asking when I'm bringing Jussie over. I'll drop you both off and then come back for them. Okay?"

Bucky nodded, and kissed Alpine on the head before placing him back on the floor, "you be good for your uncles", he then repeated the same with Buffy, as Steve said goodbye to Jussie before they swapped so that Bucky could have the dog and Steve the cats.

"All done?" Stephen's voice was kind and understanding, "Good, now where exactly are we going?"

"Cill Charthaigh" Steve's answer was in a lilting Irish accent so similar to his mother's it caused Bucky's throat to close up. 

Strange seemed impressed but asked politely, "and in English?"

Steve chuckled as he'd been expecting that, "Kilcar. County Donegal." 

"Do you want the zip code?" Bucky teased.

The sorcerer rolled his eyes, "they call them postcodes, but actually yes, that would be helpful, if the house has one, they only just started introducing them there a few years ago." 

Location confirmed, with one final round of fuss for the animals, they stepped through the portal with Stephen, going from the quiet and warmth of their Brooklyn home and out onto a chilly, breezy Irish road, looking up at where they'd be staying for the next few days.

The old schoolhouse was at the edge of the cliff, looking out over the ocean below, and the view stole whatever breath the wind hadn't already taken from them.

"Wow" was all that Bucky could utter, while Steve stood in awed silence next to him, hand gripping his tightly. 

"Well, that's quite a view," Stephen said from behind them, the portal still glowing, "if you need me at any time just call, see you in a few days" and with that, he stepped back into the spinning light and vanished from sight

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

After Bucky had eventually wrenched Steve away from looking out over the sea, they headed inside the house, shivering as they stepped out of the cold, salty air. 

Shedding their coats and boots they left their cases by the door as they explored the house, Steve heading straight for the hearth to get a fire going, while Bucky zeroed in on the coffee machine in the kitchen. 

In the warm glow of the fire, they settled onto the sofa with their steaming mugs and allowed themselves to relax into the quiet that felt so different to Brooklyn. 

"Thanks, Bucky," Steve said quietly, causing his husband to raise a questioning eyebrow over the rim of his mug.

"For bringing me here," the blonde continued, "I don't think it's quite sunk in yet" he laughed wetly, tears appearing in his eyes, "Ma was born less than 2 miles away. She probably looked out from these same cliffs. I just, I never thought I'd get here. And here we are. Over 100 years later, we're both here."

Steve was openly sobbing by the time he finished, Bucky discarding his coffee to pull him close into his chest, murmuring sweet nothings into golden hair. 

When he'd calmed, Bucky peppered Steve's skin with kisses, before tipping up the blonde's chin to lock their eyes "I promised you, a really long time ago, that I'd bring you to where Sarah was born. I made you a lot of promises that I never got to keep, but this one? I'm real glad I got to make this one true. She'd be so proud of you."

Exhausted by travel (despite the ease of portals, jet-lag was still real y'all) and emotions, the pair stayed seated on the sofa until the sky darkened, only moving to head to the kitchen for more hot drinks, or food, or for bathroom breaks. 

When neither of them could stop yawning, or keep their eyes from drooping, they decided it was time for bed, and after quick showers, they changed into their jammies and shuffled under the soft covers. Curling together both for warmth and because the double bed was not designed to hold two men of their size. Bucky was just hoping it'd be able to manage their weight as he didn't fancy spending the next few nights on the floor. 

They both fell asleep quickly, with the anticipation of doing some exploring the next day simmering in their minds. 

**Author's Note:**

> This house actually exists here https://www.airbnb.co.uk/rooms/16675472
> 
> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
